


Vanilla....my ass!!

by Kantharion



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Brian Kinney - Fandom, QAF - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Glamdom/QAF crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/pseuds/Kantharion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe loves his man, and loves their beautiful romantic relationship. But he is craving something he is sure Adam can give him, if only he'd let himself be all he could be. Then Brian steps in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla....my ass!!

'I....I just would like it harder...eh...I don't know...more dominant?'  
Tommy looked at Adam wearily, not knowing how Adam would take this. He loved his man. Adam was incredibly handsome, and cute, and loving and everything he ever hoped for in a partner for life. And the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He would have kept his mouth shut forever, if it had been up to him.  
But Adam, being the sensitive intuitive fucker he is, he noticed. And spoke up. After two weeks, for god’s sake. Two weeks of making love every night. Beautiful, all encompassing, butterflies all over the place love making...lots and lots of it.  
But in the midst of a two hour kissing spree, in his preposterously big jacuzzi, surrounded by a gazillion candles that Adam had put down with so much care, he had looked Tommy in the eye and asked him flat out: ‘you're missing something here aren't you?'  
And even though Tommy knew exactly what he meant, he tried to work around it. 'What do you mean, baby boy, you're everything I need. You know that.'  
'You're just different, Tommy Joe, when we're together, you know? You used to just melt into me on stage....just became the sexual energy that poured out of you when we kissed...or even when we just looked at each other? What happened to that? What happened to my pliant kitty?'  
Adam eyed Tommy, encouraging him to speak his mind, to just let it out.  
'You were such a toppy fucker, Adam, on stage I mean...just groping and grabbing and taking what you wanted.....I liked that.....I.....I....need that..'  
The silence was thick and heavy around them, Adam looking down, letting this confession sink in. And Tommy started to panic. The last thing he wanted was to make Adam feel he wasn't enough. Because he is. Tommy already knew he was gonna be in this for the long run long before they even kissed. They’re gonna grow into two grumpy muppet-like old men laughing at their own jokes on the front porch of their white picket fenced 19th century house in a LA suburb. And growing old together would be an amazing adventure, being the soul mates they are. Sharing, loving, laughing, fighting but always making up.... He looked forward to it...

And now he saw Adam trying to grasp what he actually meant, and more importantly what it would mean to their relationship.  
'You have to elaborate Tommy Joe... You know….that that…that it wasn't really me. It was my stage persona, the person I know my fans like to see when I'm up there. It's a role I dove into with everything I had in me. And I managed to make it believable, make it real to the level it even got fans write crazy fics about it. I AM proud of that, but it isn't me. You know that....you should know that. You've seen me off stage...hell, we cuddled till we were practically joined at the hip before you came out. And then even more when we got together. I'm a romantic soul, Tommy. I love bringing our souls together, in celebration of our love..'  
Tommy tried really hard not to sigh aloud, or roll his eyes for that matter. Sure, he loved the whispering, and caressing and cuddling.....the hour and a half foreplay with endless teasing of nipples, thighs and all erogenous zones there were to be found on ones body... But, really.....The Fuck!....  
Couldn't 'bringing souls together in a magical celebration of love' every now and again be alternated with ravaging, relentless, 'don't think I'll be able to walk for a week' -sex. You know..SEX....not making love....hot, come all over the place, marked all over your body kind of SEX...  
He needed it...talking about it made him itch down deep in his core…it burned. He needed it like he needed to eat, sleep...breathe... It grounds him, gets him out of his head, takes away his always lurking insecurity and awkwardness. It makes him feel like being the right person at the right place at the right time.  
It makes him feel.......loved.

And that's exactly the part he knows he will probably not be able to explain to Adam. Sure, he knows the scene. Having been to clubs, having seen lots of gay porn, Adam knows something about passion and dominance, but he so doesn't!  
He doesn't get what it means to Tommy: knowing each other inside out, the foundation of the relationship being strong as concrete.....and trust being the heart and soul of every part of interaction, how far it ever may go.

But how do you explain that to someone who literally winces when you encourage him with loud moans to 'go faster' and 'give it harder' and 'o fuck yeah....mark me with your teeth'.  
Tommy had tried during sex...excuse me...during love making, to get Adam to go just a bit further, just a tat harder. And being a top Adam was the one getting his dick up Tommy's ass, but Tommy's encouragements didn't get him anywhere near what he was craving.

Tommy turned around in the bath tub, his face and chest towards Adam’s, spread his legs quickly around Adam’s hips. ‘It’s like…’ He took Adam’s hand in his and started to caress his own left nipple with it. Soft strokes, barely touching, lovingly circling… ‘I like this, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and it turns me on…but…’ He aligned his fingers and thumb with Adam’s other hand and brought the forefingers and thumbs to his right nipple and pinched it…hard… Adam’s eyes flew open as Tommy gasped and winced…. ‘Tommy, are you okay? Jeezz, thought you made me screw it off!’… Tommy opened his eyes, and released his bottom lip from his teeth… ‘That, Adam, I crave…’, his hands still around Adam’s he made the bigger man’s nails draw red lines on his chest while he guided him down. ‘Just feel what it does to me…’ Adam touched his rock hard dick, making Tommy whimper and move upwards into his hand. ‘I fantasize about you dominating me, Adam. About you eyeing me across the room, your eyes full of lust and warning. Like a panther staring at his prey, convinced he’s going to catch it no matter how fast it runs. About you grabbing me with too much force, getting me up against the wall, not in the least bothered by the pleas I’m muttering to take it easy.’ His words are like a waterfall, now he has started this he has no means to stop anymore, he needs to get this out. And god, does he need to come. He keeps shoving his dick into Adam’s hand, the soap and water surrounding his balls feeling so good. Adam’s breathing hard, watching Tommy’s face and body. The freckled face worried and intrigued.  
‘And when you have me up against that wall, grinding your crotch against my ass, you yank my head back by my hair, whispering filthy things into my ear. How you’re gonna make me beg and squirm, how you’re gonna get me all slutty and sleezy for you, how you’re gonna get you huge cock inside me so hard I’m gonna pass out. And then…nnhhggg….you….eh… Then…uhh…uuuuhhhhhh….’ Tommy slows down his pace, growling, digging his nails in Adam’s shoulders. He pushes up forcefully two more times and surrenders to the dazzling orgasm rising from his balls, ‘you…uuuhhhnnnggg…bite me, you bite me haaaarrddd…AAAHHHH’

Upon opening his eyes again Tommy finds Adam’s eyes looking at him as if he’s an eccentric creature that might do something completely unexpected any second now. But he sees something else in his eyes too….something that makes his gut jump. Adam’s eyes have turned a shade darker; lust, need and fear battling for dominance in them. It’s there, Tommy thinks, it’s somewhere inside Adam, he just needs to let it out.

Adam opens his mouth, then closes it again, not sure what he wanted to say. ‘Sooo…’ he starts, ‘that’s some lively imagination you have. And…ehm…it was really hot, Tommy Joe. Reminded me of some of our stage antics’ Tommy smiled, it really was similar.  
‘But to be honest, Glitterbaby, I don’t see myself doing that to you. How could I hurt you like that? Even if I knew you’d like it I’d feel weird and mean and foolish for that matter. I don’t know…’  
Tommy felt his heart clench. Adam dismissing this was more than he could handle right now. He got out of the tub and hugged himself with a ridiculously soft fluffy white towel. ‘It’s okay, Babyboy’, he muttered, ‘I know…’.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘You know we are not just gonna ignore this, right?’. Adam’s voice was full of love, but there was a warning somewhere to be heard, too. ‘Just ‘cause I don’t get it completely doesn’t mean you get to play oyster and not talk at all’.  
Tommy felt like a cat that burnt his whisker on a lit candle. Not gonna do that again...  
They had been silent for two days now…well, not completely silent. They had talked about how their days went. How Adam had to do an interviewer’s make up for the hundredth time and how he had felt like making him look like Manson. How Tommy had gotten an amazing deal on his performing at a strip club for two weekends: a great wage, drinks for free and free touching. About which take-out they would get, about what movies they were gonna watch. But not about the big fucking pink elephant in the room hollering in their ears every fucking second. It’s not there, no pink elephant, no elephant marching across the living room, no ears flapping at the dinner table, no huge feet stamping on the bed at night. Nope, nothing, nothing…at…all.

‘I’m just gonna say it, Glitterbaby. I’m just gonna spray glitter all over this pink elephant so it shines so bright you’re not able to ignore it any longer…What do you need, Tommy?’  
‘Don’t wanna talk.’  
‘Well, you’re gonna!! Speak!’  
‘Right….now you wanna be in control…make me do what you want me to.’  
‘For fuck’s sake, Tommy, stop the whining! Stop being a child. Grow up in the next ten seconds and act like you’re a grown man in a grown up relationship’.  
Tommy doesn’t even look up, zips up his hoody, grabs his car keys and leaves.

 

When he comes home, not drunk but buzzing a nice feel because of too many shots, he finds Adam behind his computer. Upon seeing Tommy walk in, Adam quickly types and shuts his laptop. ‘Whatya doin’?’ Tommy slurs. ‘Hiding something, are we? Watching kinky porn again? Lot’s of twinks fucking each other in every opening they can find?’  
‘O shut it, you little foul mouth. Come here’ He catches Tommy’s mouth in a smothering kiss, tasting his lips, sucking on his tongue and moving his body into his till there’s absolutely no space between the two of them.  
‘I’ve been chatting to an old friend online. His name is Brian, and he’s…well….’  
Tommy eyebrows almost brush against each other, his frown showing his worry. ‘Brian is a total bag of cell centered arrogant shit….that’s what he is. I thought you cut him loose?’  
Even though Tommy knew him only from what Adam’s friends had told him, it had been enough to decide that this narcissist would never be anyone he would like near him, let alone near Adam. ‘Neil been talking to you, huh?...Yes, he is arrogant, but frankly he has every reason to be…and the self centeredness is actually something I admire from time to time…you’ll get it once you meet him.’  
‘Meet him….what the?...Why the fuck would you think I would wanna meet couldn’t-care-less-as-long-as-I-got-my-dick-up-someones-ass-fucker?  
Adam sat down, tugging Tommy along onto his lap. ‘Because he is what you need…’ his voice was a mixture of excitement, sadness, resignation and acceptance. ‘He is, Tommy, and I guess he is what I need, too. And now, stop talking and start smooching, okay?’  
Tommy Joe was dumbstruck, his thoughts tangled up in so much anger and fear he didn’t even know where to begin. What the hell was he saying? He needed Brian, Adam needed Brian? What parallel universe in which everything was fucked up did he end up in? Or what had they put in his drink earlier, was he hallucinating? What the actual fuck?  
Adam read every little strand of thought on Tommy’s face. The little blond was a vault to everyone else, but he knew him so well. Or rather, he felt him so well. He could feel the anger boiling in Tommy, the rage fed by the fear of not being enough for Adam. Not being all he needed.  
With a finger under Tommy’s chin Adam tilts his head, his gaze telling Tommy rising against him isn’t an option: ‘You need to trust me.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vacuuming is so much more fun when Marilyn Manson is screaming through your living room, Tommy thinks, as he bends down to get the crumbs of the Doritos they ate last night from under the couch. He doesn’t hear the door open, nor does he see the two men entering the spacious hallway. Adam walks in and turns towards Tommy, leans against the railing of the stairs and raises his voice to drown the sucking of the carpet ‘Tommy…Tommy!!’  
Tommy turns around and his foot crashes on the vacuum, the buzzing dying down leaving an ice-cold silence with eyes of three men darting from one to the other.

‘Tommy Joe..’ Adam starts in a soft voice ‘I hope you don’t mind I brought Brian to…’ A stern voice interrupts abruptly, ‘Hush, Adam….’  
Seeing his man bow his head with a soft blush on his cheeks, some fear lingering in his eyes, Tommy feels like exploding. He looks at the tall brown-haired guy, leaning nonchalant against the post, lazily chewing what seems to be a tooth pick. A cocky look in his dark brown eyes, his hair infuriatingly perfect while tousled. He’s casually dressed, jeans, white tee and a brown leather jacket, but on his lean and muscled body it looks as if it’s tailor made. And it probably is, everyone knows he makes more money than he could ever wish for with his marketing business, or rather with his screwing clients and their sons and their boyfriends and assistants. He stands there looking like he owns the whole goddamn place… Adam’s place….no….their place. Who the fuck does this self indulgent prick think he is?  
He turns his gaze to Adam. ‘Adam, I don’t think…’.  
“Shut it, blondie…’  
Adam watches Brian from the corner of eyes from under his brows, his head still towards the floor. A nervous smirk playing over the lower half of his face.  
‘What the hell gives you the right to shut me up, mr Kinney? Kinney is it, right? I don’t think it is either appropriate nor desired for you to set foot in OUR home only to start hushing….”  
‘Shut……up…Ratliff. The whining is really softening my dick, you know that, right? Whining makes everyone’s dick soft. And we both know you like dicks hard…yours…Adams and in about ten minutes from now mine above everyone else’s’.  
‘I…jeeezzz….Adam…what the….this is….just….’

Adam takes a step towards Tommy, pleading him with his eyes to understand. But Brian pushing himself from the doorpost, lifting one finger in the air, stops him instantly. If it hadn’t been clear yet, it is now: Brian is calling the shots. It’s just the way the universe works.

In four long, fast steps Brian is up close and personal in Tommy’s space, towering above him, demanding eye contact. His body language is still a mysterious combination of nonchalance and power, his mouth one side up in an all knowing smirk.  
‘I see what you mean, Adam’, he says not taking his eyes of the now close to foaming from the mouth blonde, ‘his need is radiating through his pores. But he….’ Brian turns around to Adam, beckoning him to come to him without a single gesture, ‘…this little kitty needs more than you think, even more than he knows himself…I am really gonna fucking enjoy this…’  
His right hand at the back of Adam’s head, his left in Tommy’s neck he brings their faces closer together, ‘Now kiss’

Two pairs of eyes now watch him walk towards the couch and getting himself to a comfortable position, his hand already on his crotch. ‘Come on now, make out for me…Do it!’  
The pair of icy-blue eyes look at him with amusement, but also lust, anticipation, even some defiance. Whiskey-brown eyes have almost turned black, rage, resistance…and feral lust shooting out of them. Brian knows the lust is as much because of him as it is brought upon by Adam. And he relishes in the thought. These two beauties, both wanting him, but he still gets to play the hunting game. He still has to prowl and grab them by the throat. And then he has to make one of them let go completely, and the other take full control…. And he is so completely up for that challenge. Bring it on.

‘Get him, Rockstar….he’s yours…take it’

On hearing the last word Adam crushes into Tommy, covering his mouth with his own. He closes his eyes and feels the craving flush his body. Talking about this with Brian online had made him fantasize, still very carefully playing images of his performances onstage with Tommy Joe being the object it all revolved around. And he had felt himself bump against an invisible emotional wall, a threshold he feared stepping over. Forcing himself on Tommy in front of Brian made it real….made the fear almost materialize. The fear of losing control, of not being able to stop himself…it hit him in the gut and made him pull back, his eyes wide open, a hand touching his own lips…  
Tommy Joe stumbled a bit forward, the sudden withdrawal painfully showing how he had started to melt into Adam. And he hadn’t wanted that. Not with this pompous prick in the room, not with Adam and him being on his leash doing everything he wanted them to do. Panting little puffs of breath coming from deep within his chest he looked up. Adam’s eyes made him shiver. Looking at a man on the verge of becoming simply everything he ever wished for. This is so fucked up, Tommy thought, what in Christ’s name are we doing?

The instant he lifts his heel to take a step back, a careless voice sounds: ‘Ok, I’m bored now, looks like this is gonna take a while…Should have told me, Adam, you’re a scared little school boy. Maybe I’ll have to dom you both…’

Standing up, Brian let’s his coat fall off his broad shoulders, throwing it over the back of the couch. He starts walking towards the kitchen, barefoot, just jeans and tee. Blue and brown eyes meet each other confused and awaiting, and turn simultaneously towards the gorgeous man now pulling the white t-shirt off and dropping it to the floor before stepping into the kitchen. He bends over and opens the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Brian knows they’re looking. He knows how he demands attention just by being in the room, and moving around like lion on the hunt makes it impossible for every male, and female, for that matter, to look away. He’s taken advantage of that over a gazillion times. He loved being a fucking magnetic force field.

Fully aware of the ice-blue and whiskey gazes on his movements Brian grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He looks past the two men out of the window opening up the bottle. And he takes a sip pouting his lips just enough to make this simple and common act of drinking water an act of pure sex.

As if they’re watching the best porn flick ever Tommy and Adam see Brian lift the bottle above his head, the water pouring out….on his head…his shoulder….his body. Water drops start to fall, following the curves of his body as if he is the centre point of gravity itself. Drops find each other, forming miniature waterfalls from the brown strands of hair, falling to his feet.  
Mesmerized by the boldness of Brian’s action and the sheer sexuality it oozes, both men find themselves breathing hard, as Brian starts shaking his head forcefully from one side to the other. Drops of water fly around the kitchen, touching every part of it as if it’s getting marked by the now wet half naked man standing in the middle of it.

Moving slowly, Brian walks towards the windows and closes the fluffy colorful curtains darkening the room, then turns around and switches on that one light that is too bright to make the room feel warm, cozy or god forbid romantic.  
Tommy has started touching Adam’s chest, caressing, feeling, letting his fingertips move along the buttons, wanting to undo them and bare the beautiful freckled body he knows is under it.  
As he uses his arm like a huge cutting device Brian gets in between the two men, his face towards Tommy, demanding his attention.  
‘Scoot, Adam! Move! Go sit on the couch…’  
It feels as if minutes pass before Adam finally does what he’s told. Leaving Tommy to wonder what Brian’s plan actually is. Slowly it’s sinking in that Brian might just be here to crash the threshold that is holding him and Adam back. But then why does he belittle Adam like that instead of empowering him and just make him grab Tommy and have his way? Damn he is getting so aroused by this fierce fucking toppy bastard, his dick getting harder by the second. But he knows also that surrendering completely to him isn’t an option. He doesn’t trust him, hell, he doesn’t even like him. His arms around his waist hugging himself like a little kid, Tommy hopes this Brian Kinney really will rise to the occasion.

The drops of water that had gotten left behind in the ditch between his neck and his left collarbone gather up to form a small puddle before they flow down, to his hard nipple, to his visible, if just barely, stomach muscles make Tommy forget about anything else. He wants to lick up that drop, he wants to taste that formidable body, roam his hands all over him and touch his ass. He wants to….  
‘To your knees, kitty. Go on, get yourself to your knees like the little slut you are’  
Tommy knows there is nothing else he can do and sinks down.

Brian leaves Tommy and sits besides Adam. ‘You know what, Adam, I’m just finding out that you are a little sissy. A scared little closet bottom, that’s what you are’  
‘Am not’, Adam mumbles.  
‘Pfff, seriously, if only you could just have seen yourself with that precious little slut. He is right there for the taking. Ready, willing and able to take everything you could possibly think of giving. And you’re giving him nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing he needs… Guess I’m gonna have to do it, right?’  
‘I can do it, I can….I want to…I’ve been a top ever since I ordered my Ken doll to undress himself. And Tommy….he….god….he’s so hot. I want to fuck him so hard right now’

Tommy jerks his head up, a bolt of lightning jolting through his groin. Did he just hear Adam say that, he wants to fuck him hard?

‘Do you, Adam? Do you really?’ Brian’s eyebrow quirks up as a all knowing smirk creeps over his face. He gets up and walks over to Tommy still on his knees in the middle of the room. ‘Cuz Tommy and I ain’t feeling it…..are we, little kitty?’  
Brian started stroking Tommy’s hair strenuously slow, looking Adam defiantly in the eye. ‘Do we…Kitty??’ Tommy gasps when his head’s yanked back by his hair, now forced to look at Adam sitting there with an open mouth, reminding him a bit of the gold fish he had when he was eight. All scared and writhing on dry land, out of it’s save wet haven.

‘Answer, Tommy!’ Brian’s voice turned dark, his grip even tighter making Tommy squint and tearing up his eyes.

‘No’, it’s not more than a whisper, and it cuts into Adam like a butcher knife. And it’s the more hurtful because he knows it’s true.

‘Good boy’, Brian pets his head twice before joining Adam again on the couch.

‘You even let me claim him as mine, Babyboy. Now, how do you expect kitty to trust you?’ Brian grabs Adam’s face, his fingers pushing into both sides of his jaw. ‘Come here, little sissy, kiss me. Make it good for me, ‘kay…’  
He jugs Adam towards him and makes their lips touch. A whimper sounds from the middle of the room. ‘He likes that, do you hear that, sissy Rockstar? Let’s give him something to whimper about…’  
Anyone entering the room that moment would think Adam and Brian were fighting. The kissing a true battle for dominance, teeth crashing, tongues wrestling, both men breathing as if their lives depended on it. Adam pushes Brian down, hovering above him with his now all tense body. Brian’s hand undoes two buttons of his black shirt. He licks his thumb and finger, intensely staring Adam in the eye, and pinches his nipple. He moves his lips to Adams ear.  
‘So you’re a sissy with blondie, but you’re trying to be a toppy motherfucker with me, huh?’ Brian mumbles into Adam’s mouth, making sure Tommy doesn’t hear enough to understand what’s going on. His hands glide to Adam’s ass, and he appreciatively hums while he massages the round cheeks. ‘Nice ass, mister, all that dancing and writhing on stage actually does something for you, doesn’t it?’  
Then he shoves Adam so hard he almost lands feet up in the air on the floor, takes another sip of his water and starts to laugh. ‘Do you know what’s funny, Adam? What is really fucking hilarious?’ He points a warning finger as Tommy twitches ‘no….just…NO…’, making Tommy relax again on his knees. ‘You are so full of shit, Babyboy. In every interview I’ve seen, you are all about being yourself, being true to the person you are, authenticity, keeping it real….all that crap. But truly living the Kinney-way isn’t easy, is it? No apologies, no regrets! Don’t give a damn about labels, judgments, opinions! Or as my big nelly bottom loser friend Emmett would say, Fuck ‘M All!.... He sits down on one knee next to Adam and grabs his hair with one hand, yanks his head back and grabs Adam’s crotch with the other, throws his head back lifting his chin up making him look even more arrogant … ‘You, mister, are a liar. You are afraid of what’s inside, looking down upon seeing yourself in the mirror….’ he clenches Adam’s balls with a swift twist of his wrist, ‘.. you just don’t have the balls to be who you truly are’ He releases Adam’s hair and shoves him further away ’…It’s pathetic!’

Emotions have changed so quickly on Adam’s face, Tommy didn’t even get to see every one of them. Surprise, hurt, guilt, capitulation….an emotional meltdown… but then militancy, rage, determination… At first Tommy wants to get up and comfort his man, tell him it’s not true, make Brian stop destroying him. But the realization of truth he sees in Adam’s eyes, and then the sudden change in his demeanor makes him hesitate. This is something Adam has to do himself. Either, he needs to tell Brian to shut up and get the fuck out of his house, or he needs to let the truth settle in and come to grips with it. Tommy taking over will do more harm then good, which ever way this is going to turn out.

Brian walks over to Tommy. ‘Get up….turn around….take your shirt off…and face the wall, hands above your head…NOW!’  
Tommy gets up, pleading Adam with his eyes to take a stand, but Adam just sits there…too caught up in his own existential crisis.  
Brian bumps into Tommy, takes his shirt off, and pushes him to the wall with his whole body. ‘Fuck, you are just such a gorgeous little creature. All pale and flawless’, Brian starts to nip at Tommy’s neck and shoulders. He moves his hands to Tommy’s hips, pushing his half hard dick against Tommy’s ass. His tongue wriggles into the blonde’s ear, letting go with a wet popping sound. ‘You’re gonna have the best fucking night you ever had, my pretty. I sure hope you’re up for at least three mind-blowing orgasms.’ His hands start to roam Tommy’s body, hard long strokes, pinching each nipple hard and fast. Then he grabs Tommy’s hands and puts them above his head against the wall. Then he whispers seductively, ‘I know what you’re like….you’re tough shit outside the bedroom, but here you want to be grabbed, pushed, owned…and fucked till everything turns black. And that’s exactly what I’m about to do to you, my little slut…O, and don’t worry, he’ll come around. He will not be able to just sit there on his nice ass and watch. After slapping you till your little cheeks turn red he will barge in and take over. It’s his nature…But then, you already knew that, didn’t you?’ Petting Tommy’s hair, Brian takes a step back and makes sure Adam can hear him. ‘Look at that near to not existing ass. It’s made for fucking isn’t it? Made to be opened up and take in far too big a dick. And I love…. ‘ with one forceful tug he let’s Tommy’s black skin tight jeans fall to his ankles ‘…how you’re not wearing a belt. Prepared to put out anywhere, anytime with anyone…’ He takes deep breaths to smell Tommy’s scent from his neck, to his shoulder blades, to his lower back, then takes down Tommy’s boxers, sliding his hands back up on his legs. ‘Such a fine specimen….a real attribute to my collection of premier fucks’, he growls.

His teeth sink into Tommy’s neck. At the point of breaking skin he retracts and licks at the dents in the skin. Brian hears whimpering in stereo sound, needy whimpers in front of him, desperate whimpers behind him. ‘Now, I have a challenging assignment for you, kitty! I’ve had my dick in the most and the most talented mouths all over this country. But I want you to give the hottest, horniest blow job that will make my eyes pop, okay? Be a good boy and give it your all…’, he steps back, giving Tommy just enough space to turn around. Then he puts his hands on either side of Tommy’s neck and pushes him down. ‘You’re gonna love this, Adam…’ He turns around to look at Adam and flashes him an evil grin. ‘You’ve got a first class seat to the hottest porn show, starring your two favorite hot ass, hugely hung actors. Maybe you should get your equipment and be a nice cameraman, so we have something to put on YouTube tonight…’ He starts to unbutton his jeans, showing the teasing neatly trimmed brown hairs indicating the start of his pubis. ‘It’s gonna be Most Popular and Most Recommended when we wake tomorrow afternoon, the most exciting viral twitter and Facebook have ever seen. God, how I love watching myself blow my jizz on someone’s face online’.  
Adam groans in frustration. Seeing Tommy, HIS Tommy, go down to his knees and lick his lips at the sight of another man’s hard on, starting to suck gently at the head…it is definitely NOT how he had pictured this. And all this fire in his stomach, in his groin….his arousal painfully visible in the dire need of his very, very hard dick…he feels the turmoil inside his brain and body. The lust and raging joining force, starting to creep out, finding minuscule holes in the protective shield he has carefully, be it unconsciously, been building since his early childhood. The need to be considerate, loving, caring, conscious, careful, affable, charming, disarming….every labeled brick in this wall of mr-nice-guy crashing to the floor…

Tommy sees a second pair of legs appear behind Brian’s. His heart skips a beat, and he lets the head of Brian’s cock slide from his mouth with a visible pop. When he looks up he sees Brian become aware of the energy radiating from the body behind him. He wraps his fingers tighter in Tommy’s hair, tugging it a little, smirking enough to make the blond hold his breath. Here we go…., Tommy thinks, all or nothing…

‘Get of off him’, Adam’s voice angry and possessive, ‘He’s mine’. It’s as if he spits those last words out in Brian’s ear, even though it wasn’t more than a dark whisper. ‘And…so…are…you…., Mr. Hot ‘n Hung’  
Brian grins and looks down, his wink only visible to Tommy, and mouths silently ‘there he is…’.  
‘Now really?’ Brian answers in a flouting voice, ‘some growling in my ear isn’t gonna make me cut this honey loose and make you two turn back to very unsatisfying fucks, if that’s what you think. I came with a mission, the mission you gave me, remember?’. He turns around, looking Adam right in the eye, both men standing equally tall, equally broad shouldered and evidently equally aroused. ‘And breaking through that wall inside you isn’t enough. You still need some guidance to this whole I’m-a-bad-motherfucker-thing. Just let me educate you along the way.’ He puts a finger under Adam’s chin and kisses him softly, but intensely.

‘Please let him, Adam. Please….’, Tommy’s voice dies as two pair of eyes look down on him, and he lets his head fall.  
‘Such a good boy. Considering your training has been subconscious or limited to onstage action, it’s quite impressive what you already accomplished with this Kitty, Adam. Now let me show you what can be done if you are guided by a pro. And remember what you might turn down, a train-the-trainer masterclass you’re offered for free as good as this one might never be offered ever again.’

Adam had his hands on Brian’s chest while he was speaking ready to shove him to the other side of the room, but they slide down. His doubt is tangible, just as his want. No words are needed as he let’s his finger touch Brian’s lips and nods almost imperceptibly. Brian has seen so many surrenders, but this one will always be one of his prize winners. Adam’s nod is barely noticeable, and his fiery eyes tell him Adam’s in….totally and completely in.

Brian nods in answer, a hot flash gliding across his brown eyes, that instantly turn a shade darker. Without turning around Brian orders: ‘Kitty….get up. Go to the bedroom, undress and go lay on the bed and wait for us to join you there.’ The two taller men watch the blonde get up, reapplying his boxers and pants. His head is down, but he fails to hide his ballyhoo. As he walks out he hears the hot wet sounds of two men devouring each other and he pricks his ears as he undresses himself. Hearing these men having their eager way kissing, and touching and scratching makes him loose his restraint. With his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip, he starts to touch his own body. His arms crossed, hands touching his shoulders and upper arms. His right hand moves to his chest, his middle finger circling his left nipple, making it hard instantly. His left hand trails further down, grabbing his half hard dick. He holds the shaft, moving up and down twice, relishing in every feeling, a shiver starting in his lower back working up to the top of his spine.

‘Tommy, you better not be touching yourself in there!!’, Tommy grins. Adam knows him far too well. But he lets his hands fall down and lays himself on the bed like a piece of delicacy on display. He feels his stomach twist, apprehensive and wanton at the same time.

He closes his eyes and listens carefully. Some things he can actually hear happening. Others might be his imagination, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he’s is in sensory overload and loving every second of it. His dick twitches, the first drops of precome glistening on its head. He looks at it, wetting his lips with his tongue…fucking loving every second of not touching while imagining what is happening in the next room. Brian unbuttoning Adam’s shirt pulling it down forcefully from his shoulders, pushing his pelvis against him. Adam lifting his chin up, bearing his neck for Brian to have his way. His perfect teeth nipping at the tender flesh, making Adam whimper. ‘Fuck, Brian…I…it…fucking fuck….’. Brian grinning knowingly biting harder just below Adam’s strong jaw line, making his first mark. ‘I want him Brian, want to own him, fuck him through the mattress….but what if…’  
Brian covering his mouth, his tongue invading Adam, discovering every part inside as if he’s conducting an important scientific experiment. ‘Don’t, Adam, just stop thinking. Get out of your head, into your cock. Trust your gut. You want it, I want it en most importantly the little minx wants it. Give it to him. Give him….you!’  
Adam moaning, thrusting to create more friction for his now aching cock. Feeling that he is so close to breaking through that invisible barrier.  
Brian turns Adam and starts to walk him towards the bedroom. ‘Let’s see what your expensive designer bed is able to take.’

Tommy shifts nervously hearing the footsteps getting closer and stops himself from fidgeting. Still trying to decide if he will go for the innocent virgin-like aura, or the give-it-to-me-manwhore radiance.  
He ends up somewhere in the middle, when Adam appears in the doorway. His feet wide, his hands high up at both sides of the doorpost. He has a feral look in his eyes and stares Tommy intently in the eye. Brian takes one of Adam’s arms down, and leans against the doorpost, looking from the blackhaired to the blonde man and back again.  
Then he walks past him and sits down in the white Eames designer lounge chair. Crossing his legs he quirks an eyebrow, amused, his voice is thick with seduction and anticipation: ‘What do you want, Rockstar? Look at that pretty kitty and tell me….”

And it’s the first time Tommy really wonders if the beast that is getting unleashed might have been locked up for so long that it will completely ravish him, no consideration, no mercy. Worry slides over his face and he looks up his eyes wide and questioning. But he receives no appeasement, nothing more than a slow guttural growl from Adam and a devilish grin from the man on the chair, one eyebrow cocking up accompanying the ‘you asked for it’ smirk that succeeds.

“I want hum tied up for me. Spread out on the blue satin, all pale and gorgeous….and mine”. A little tilt of his head, pointing his chin in the direction of the pedestal cupboard is enough for Tommy to get up and do as told. Grabbing the leather rope from their ‘pleasure box’ not touching anything else, he sits back down in the soft mattress.  
Brian turns his gaze back at Adam. “Now what? Tell him, Adam. This little slut needs his orders. He can’t do anything without you deciding, creating his world. Be his main man.”

In less than half a second Adam has Tommy on his back, his hands pushed above his head. He ravages his mouth, all tongue, teeth, spit and fuck if it isn’t true even drawing blood before Tommy registers what is happening. The blonde moans as his neck is attacked, nipped, bitten, sucked. Adam starts marking him, not in the least caring about Tommy’s fate to wear a turtleneck in hot-as-hell-LA-in-summer for the next five days.  
“Such a good boy for me, so beautiful. Gonna fuck you so good, baby. Spread you open, make you all slick and wide and wanting, like a desperate little whore”. Tommy’s moaning sets Adam off to a wild biting and nipping frenzy, devouring every part of his body.

“That’s it, Rockstar”, Brian sounds horny as hell, enjoying the hell out of his real life porn in the making. “Make him surrender to you”.  
Tommy is bucking up into Adam, grinding his dick to the large bulge in Adam’s pants. Upon hearing Brian’s voice Adams head shoots up. “Stop it. Lay still. Now!” The last word is muffled by the noise of his hand hitting Tommy’s thigh, making him wince and squeal. Adam moves higher and binds Tommy’s wrists to the railing of the headboard. “You are gonna lay there, and be a good boy for me. And you will not come until I tell you to do so”. With a knee on each side of Tommy’s chest, Adam starts to stroke his groin right under the blondes nose. Tommy licks his upper lip, and bites down at the bottom one, immediately wincing as he feels the bruises from the earlier attack.

“You like that, huh, kitty? Do you see that Adam? Look at him, all wanton and desperate. You own him. Look”

Adam gets of the bed. Standing at Tommy’s feet he starts taking off the rest of his clothes, not breaking eye contact with the object of his desire. Tommy shivers as he sees the thread of wet connecting Adam’s cock and his briefs till it’s halfway down his thighs. God, would he love to suck that precome from that gorgeous man’s dick right now. Hell, he’d suck the briefs if he got the chance.

Adam grabs his balls, slowly stroking them, moving them back and forth in the palm of his hands. He looks like he’s struggling to make up his mind on what to do next, staring down as if the answers will be coming from his groin. A hint of doubt starts to expire the fire in his eyes. And again, the husky voice is there to encourage him, preventing him from faltering.

“Jesus, you are hung like a horse, man! That’s one impressive package, a shower ánd a grower. Not as impressive as mine of course, but still pretty awe-inspiring. I bet those luscious lips on the bed can blow you like a thousand-dollar-a-night tart. Would you like that, hmm? Like those lips around your throbbing cock? Why don’t you just fuck his mouth? I know you want to….”

Adam narrows his eyes, his focused gaze making Tommy feel his lips tingling, swallowing in anticipation. Seeing Adam getting closer makes Tommy wonder whether drooling would be turning Adam off. Long legs nestle themselves on both sides of his chest yet again.  
“I am gonna wear your jaw out on my cock”, and with that he puts the wet head against Tommy’s lips, forcing the blonde to open up. Even after the hundreds of times he has had Adam’s dick in his mouth Tommy still shivers when he feels the colossus entering.  
Suddenly he feels his breath taken away, his airway blocked relentless. Adam is fucking his mouth with no remorse, thinking only of his own pleasure. Tommy’s eyes widen, the whine he let’s out somewhere between a grunt and a moan. “Shut it, I like you quiet, taking this like a good boy”. Adam moves up and loosens the rope on Tommy’s right wrist. After that he grabs the bottle of lube and throws it to him while he keeps pumping up and down.  
“When your jaw is aching, and your to tired to stop yourself from gagging I am gonna put you onto your knees, with your filthy little pink hole all up for display, and then I will fuck you like you need to be fucked. Fill you up completely and make you cry and whine. Make sure you’re open for me. Grab the lube, make it soak your fingers and do yourself a favor. Doing it well may prevent you from not being able to walk for days.”

Tommy moves his fingers, as if he needs to adjust to the freedom he now feels on one side of his body. How he would love to lower his hand and caress the mile-long limb at his ribs. Then scratch his nails on the freckled chest hovering above him. But he figures Adam’s right, he actually would like to walk somewhat normally when he survives. Grabbing the lube, a frown cover his face. Getting the lube out of the bottle and onto his fingers with one hand is tough as it is, doing the same thing while struggling to breathe might even prove itself to be impossible task. He feels a dribble of precome and saliva slide down at the left corner of his mouth. He decides to makes his life a bit easier and just empties the bottle beside him on the satin sheets, then dibs his fingers in. Fuck it, he thinks, Adam’s second album should earn him enough money to buy bottles and bottles of lube and satin sheets in all the sparkly colors he could even wish for.  
He brings down his hand, awkwardly moving under and around Adam’s muscled leg.

Adam glances over his shoulder every couple of thrusts, growling and moaning at the sight of first one, but soon two and then three fingers going inside that beautiful tight hole of the man whose mouth and throat seem to be made for his cock. He has slowed down just a bit, not wanting to come when the best part is still ahead. Tommy seems to be struggling, his aim a bit off, bumping into his buttcheeks. He grunts in frustrating, knowing he has to be open wide when Adam decides to move out, down and in again. Mimicking the tempo and intensity of Adam’s thrust Tommy keeps pumping three fingers in and out of his body. His own cock twitches constantly, precome oozing out of it constantly. He could come just from this, the feeling of Adam finally being all he can be overwhelming him.

With no warning as such Adam turns Tommy around, on his knees, butt up in the air. The rope on the still tied up wrists scratches the skin. He is displayed like a piece of prime rib at a cheap butcher. Adam puts his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, scratching his nails down his back, leaving red marks all over the pale tender skin. His hands rest on Tommy’s cheeks, opening up the crack even further, groaning at the sight in front of him, licking his lips. A growl making Tommy know it’s happening now he pushes in, just two thrusts and he’s in.  
Adam starts to move slow and determined, his hands roaming all over Tommy’s back. He turns his head, and looks at Brian. The beautiful man is stroking himself, fully enjoying the view, as if they are there just for him. It gnaws at Adam, irritating him and the scratches he makes on Tommy are getting redder and deeper. This is his territory, and the cocky bastard needs to learn his place. “Get up!”, he says in an angry and demanding voice, “Get your ass to the bed. This little slut needs his mouth fucked once more. And I want you to see what you’re not gonna get. He is mine….and so are you. Get your ass the fuck over here”  
Tommy feels Adam stop his motions. He knows the stare down that is taking place above his back is a sight hot enough to jizz himself then and there. Two big strong toppy men, fighting for dominance, only using their eyes. Even better then any duel in John Wayne western. He can smell the gunpowder, it smells like sweat, come….like sex…  
Brian is not moving, but for his hand. Adam commanding him is surprisingly increasing his arousal, pumping more blood into his impressive cock, making it as hard as it is ever gonna be. But he lingers. not used to being played, being dominated, being told what to do. His whole being screams at him to stand up and walk out, or rather bend Adam over over Tommy’s back and fuck him hard. He growls at the thought of the little slut and the newly self-discovered top at his mercy, moving at his pace. “Next time”, he mumbles as he swings himself to his feet. “Put a lid on it, Kinney. Less mumbling, more mouthfucking…now!”, Adam points Brian to his place on the bed and he consents. Adams stare is too much, as is his want. He needs to come, his balls have been aching for the last tedious hour of getting Adam to where he is now. Brian figures he deserves his award for this, even if it’s not first prize.

As Brians gets on the bed on his knees, his body fully erected, in front of Tommy, Adam smacks the blonde’s butt. “Suck”.  
Adam holds his breath and brings his hips forward, to help Tommy leap onto Brian’s cock. Tommy laps at the base, slides up following the fully visible vain. He is aware of Adam looking at him. They’ve never done this before, he never touched any other man during their relationship. And now he is blowing a stranger, in their bed, with Adam’s cock deep inside him. It’s too hot, too nasty, too good. “Don’t you dare to come, little slut. I can see how much you like this. You relish in the thought of two dicks in you, don’t you? Of me watching you suck him like a real whore?”. Adam grabs Tommy’s dick and squeezes hard just below the head, then again near the base. “don’t you fucking dare”  
He is as much saying it to himself as he is to Tommy. The sight of Tommy sucking Brian, lapping at him like a kitty does his saucer of milk, is almost unbearable. With every thrust, Tommy bobs his head over that fine dick. Brian’s has bent his head back, his mouth open in pure desire. Little drops of sweat start to fall down his broad chest, he moans as he completely surrenders to the motion controlled by Adam. Every time Adam rocks forward, Brian does the same, filling Tommy up together at the same pace. Brian’s hands roam Tommy’s head, clinging to his hair and neck. Adam’s hands roam Tommy’s back, ass and legs, marking him where ever he can.

Brian brings his chin down, looking down at Tommy. This might really be the fucking best blowjob he ever had. Such a little miracle worker there. Then he looks up, looking Adam in the eye. The men lock eyes, sharing their lust and pleasure. At the hint of question in Brian’s eyes Adam nods firmly. “You can come if you need to, Kinney. Make him swallow it all”.  
And with that he increases the tempo, forcing Tommy to take Brian’s cock faster and deeper. He shuts his eyes as he feels Brian’s balls tighten, and his hair pulled even harder. Brian’s orgasm is hard and long, spurts of come hitting Tommy in the back of his throat, others coating his tongue and cheeks. He gives it his all to take it, but fails miserably. It’s just too much.  
Adam looks at Brian, a smirk on his face. Brian bows his head, panting and accepting his role in this incredibly hot ménage a trios.

“Get off the bed, and get dressed” Anger builds inside Brian’s chest. This for sure is the last time he is getting out of his territory, in terms of location ánd hierarchy. Listening and obeying never been his USP’s. He gets off the bed, and starts gathering his clothes.

With no focus point in front of him, Tommy finds himself looking over his shoulder, a trail of come in the corner of his mouth. He makes sure not to look Adam in the eye. Adam moans at the sight and reaches his hand to wipe the come sticking in the corner of Tommy’s mouth and on his chin off with his finger. Looking at Tommy he sniffs at his come covered thumb. Words are obsolete when he brings his thumb back to Tommy’s mouth, offering what’s seeping down to him. Seductively, Tommy licks at the tip, swirling his tongue around it like a little kid that just has gotten his favorite lollipop from a candy store. As he covers Adam’s thumb with his mouth, he looks at Brian, his cheeks hollowing in as he sucks all the come off.  
It’s more than Adam can handle, and he loses all control he has left in his body. Grabbing Tommy’s hair, forcing his head back, Adam fucks him even harder. He feels his orgasm rise, a shiver filled with lust sliding across his spine. “untie the rope”, Tommy struggles to stay upright, Adam’s hand and cock being the only support he has to do so, as he obeys and takes the rope of his still tied and now bruised wrist. Adam tightens his grip and yanks Tommy onto his knees, his back smashing into Adam’s chest. Adam bucks up at him, getting his huge dick even deeper into Tommy’s tight hole. Adam’s right hand moves to Tommy’s chest, steadying him, keeping him in place as he moves up and in mercilessly. Tommy feels like a ragdoll, being used and manhandled, marked in his neck by Adam’s sharp teeth.  
Then he is pushed down again. “Turn around, my little whore. I’m ready”.  
Tommy knows what’s coming, and he never ever thought it would. Only in his dirtiest wildest dream did Adam shoot his load all over his face, owning him every way possible. His limbs hurt, as does his ass, when he turns around, but he relishes in it. Adam has gotten off the bed, standing in full view of Brian who has sat down, with his zipper still undone and bare-chested. Tommy sits down on his knees in front of Adam and closes his eyes. With three hard strokes Adam comes all over his face, a high pitched shout leaving his throat. Tommy feels the jizz land on his left cheek and the left corner of his mouth. Some of it glides down his neck and throat, leaving sticky trails, until it settles between his neck and collarbone. Then, Adam looks down, petting Tommy’s head.

Without taking his eyes off Tommy’s come covered face Adam states in a soft but determined voice “Grab a towel, will ya, Kinney?…second door on the left”. Brian wonders when the hell he became the cleaning lady or is it the nurse for the sticky-by-jizz gays. He gets up anyway, and walks to the bathroom tauntingly slowly. Tommy and Adam can hear him sigh at the sight of the much too fluffy towels and the candles in the bathroom, the reality of two hours before, or maybe a parallel universe by now. Their current sex life can be defined in many ways from now on, but vanilla sure as hell isn’t one of them anymore. The boundaries have been pushed, the doors broken down and they both know it. An uncertain smile covers Tommy’s face, his eyes oozing encouragement to Adam, to keep owning what just happened.

Brian comes back with a small towel. As he stands behind Adam he hands it to him leaning over his shoulder and whispers ”so hot, Rockstar”, in Adam’s ear, loud enough for Tommy to hear it too.  
And with that Adam lets himself return to His Royal Fluffyness and takes care of his Glitterbaby, almost forgetting about the third man in the room. He kisses him, hugs him, pets him, makes him feel like the most beautiful creature in the world. He loves him, he adores him, and he admires him. For being brave enough to bring to the brink of what he believed.  
As Adam is cleaning Tommy, still kissing him all over, his warmth and love radiating, Brian gets up and starts to leave the room. Blue and brown eyes watch his nonchalant stride. “Thanks”, the sound of their voices merging…

Walking towards the door he slings his brown leather jacket over his shoulder he turns his head to make sure they hear him: ‘didn’t do it for you….’

**Author's Note:**

> With great thanks to my boo Jillian. Love you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
